To determine the authenticity or identify distinguishing features of objects, and specifically of small objects, for example, gem quality stones, or small features on larger objects, for example, water marks on stamps, a number of methods have been used including the use of a jeweler's loupe, a magnifying glass, a microscope, or other similar apparatus, for purposes of magnifying the object or a portion of the object being viewed. The success of these methods depends on a number of factors, including the skill and training of the person viewing the object or portion of the object, on the availability of the proper accessory for providing the desired or necessary magnification, and on the availability of adequate and appropriate lighting conditions. In many instances only some but not all of these resources are available, providing a less than optimal environment for determining authenticity of or identifying objects. Even when all of these resources are available, their availability is usually limited and/or their quality is less than optimal.
Until recently, with the proper training, geological verification and identification was achievable using a jeweler's loupe. For example, a jeweler, through purely visual inspection using a jeweler's loupe, could distinguish between natural and synthetic diamonds. However, with the recent technological advances in the synthetic production of diamonds, it is no longer possible, or if possible it is very difficult, through purely visual inspection using a jeweler's loop to distinguish between natural diamonds and synthetic diamonds. In a documentary on Channel 13, originally broadcast on Feb. 1, 2000, a method for diamond verification was described that entailed the use of a laser tuned to a particular wavelength. The diamond under review is placed into a special holding apparatus and illuminated using this laser, which, in the case of synthetic diamonds, causes a fluorescence of the diamond, thereby revealing its synthetic origin. This method is of limited practical use since the cost of such lasers runs in the hundreds of thousands of dollars, the diamonds must be sent to the location where the laser is located, because the laser is large (and impractical to use) and difficult to transport, and it is a time consuming process to set up each diamond for verification by such a laser.
In the fields of numismatics and philately there are available apparatus for viewing and inspecting objects, such as, for example, coins or stamps, which provide a certain level of magnification. The usefulness of these apparatus are limited since they are bulky, must be worn on the face of the user, require external lighting and are costly. The alternative to these apparatus is the hand held magnifier glass, which provides for magnification of limited sections of the object and usually includes distortion and requires external lighting.
There is therefore, a need for a method, and apparatus that provides for the simple, cost effective, and efficient viewing, observation, identification and inspection of objects and object verification.